Saori's Christmas Scheme
by Myrna Abenstern
Summary: Saori's decided that enough is enough. The awkward romantic tension from her saints is getting ridiculous, so she's decided she's going to do something about it. So she's going to be sending them off together in pairs to get them together, only things don't always go according to plan. Or do they? HyogaxShun MuxShiryu RhadamanthysxKanon MinosxAphrodite DeathmaskxMisty IkkixShaka
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I'm trying to do something for Christmas for you guys, so this is going to be a series of short stories.

Saori paused in her work, looking up from the papers she'd been reading to glance out the window. They had come back to Japan a while ago, she and her trusted Bronze saints. They'd been planning to go back to the Sanctuary in Greece to celebrate the winter holiday however it seemed like she'd have to change that plan.

A black piece of parchment sat on her desk and written on it in silver ink was a letter from Hades. After making peace following the Holy War they had been discussing a way to improve the awkward relations between the specters and saint, and Hades had proposed in his latest correspondence an exchange over the holiday, mentioning certain specters that seemed to have feelings for members of her saints. That had gotten her thinking, perhaps it was time she got her saints to get over whatever was stopping them from getting together. The romantic tension was making this more than awkward, so she'd decided that she'd take care of it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by seeing Shun and Hyoga out in the garden sparring. They were one of the prime examples of why she'd was having to put her plan in action. There was an awkward moment where Hyoga grabbed Shun from behind and they just seemed to pause, Shun even leaning against Hyoga some before starting to struggle again the moment Ikki appeared from the kitchen door. She would make sure big brother was far enough away that he couldn't be involved in hampering their relationship.

Picking up a pen she began to write a reply.

_Dear Hades,_

_ Your plan of exchange sounds like a good one. I don't think it would be a good idea to send Aphrodite to the underworld, so perhaps you sending Minos to the Sanctuary would be a better plan. I will be sending Kanon in his place, which should make Rhadamanthys happy. Please make sure they don't kill each other first. By the way, how is Orphee? You've actually given me a good idea as to how to help a few of my other saints who seem to be romantically challenged. Best wishes to you and Lady Persephone._

_ Sincerely,_

_Saori Athena Kido_

As she finished writing she walked over to a prism on her desk and used the desk lamp to cast a rainbow. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow accept my offering." She said softly getting a gold Drachma out of her desk and tossing it into the rainbow where it vanished. "I need this letter delivered to Hades." She said placing the letter in the rainbow and it vanished. Now she needed to get to work on her plans for the saints.

A/N: So starting with the next chapter I'll be saying who's involved and where you're going. If you've got any suggestions for places that would be awesome


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I totally meant to write this yesterday by I got really distracted when my friend took me out clubbing, sorry for the delay!

Saga paced nervously as he looked around. There seemed to be quite a few saints that had been gathered up to be sent on missions all at once, including multiple gold saints. A small smile came on his face as he watched Seiya goofing off with the other bronze saints. Even Ikki had been forced to turn up it seemed. Hopefully they were all being sent to one place and they could get it over with quickly.

The door to Saori's audience chamber opened and a familiar silver saint walked out, carrying a clipboard. Walking out after him was Cancer Deathmask, there was a rather loud smacking sound and a squeak came from the blond saint who then turned and smacked Deathmask on the arm with his clipboard with a clear expression of 'not the time or place'. "I still can't believe that pair, I always knew Deathmask liked them girly, but I always expected Aphrodite and not Misty." Kanon replied leaning casually against the wall next to Saga, who rolled his eyes.

Misty was apparently trying to get the crowed to quiet down with very little success. "Everyone shut up before I send all of you to the underworld!" Deathmask shouted, with a grateful look from Misty, and the din immediately quieted apart from Seiya.

"Why don't you make me Crabby?" He yelled in response. Misty sighed shaking his head at the behavior of the plucky bronze saint.

"Alright, if you're quite finished horsefeathers, I'd like to get on with this. I still have to put up our decorations and I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible." Misty sighed running a hand through his long blond hair before continuing. "Alright, if you're wondering why you all have been summoned here today, it's because I'm going to be calling you in with your mission partners and Saori will be giving you a briefing about where you'll be going and giving you your instructions. Further information will be given when you reach the destination for your trip. There's also a special announcement, by request of Lord Hades of the Underworld one of our saints will be going to visit and a Specter is going to be hosted at the sanctuary by one of our very own gold saints." Pausing for a moment Misty glanced at Deathmask who shrugged before going back to glancing from the clipboard to the crowed.

"Mind you, some of you will be expected to stay here and those groups, who will be free to leave as soon as their names are called, apart from the pair of us, are as follows Pope Shion and Libra Dohko, Obviously, I assume you two will be housed in the Libra temple as per usual, Aquarius Camus and Scorpio Milo, It's been requested by Saori that you all stay in the Scorpio temple for the time being, together." Misty added looking up and around. "Lizard Misty and Cancer Deathmask, who will be in the Cancer Temple, and Leo Aiolia and Eagle Marin who will be staying in the Leo temple. Which brings me to a small notice of Greetings have been sent from Lyra Orphee our current saint stationed in the underworld. Now then… let's see here our first group will be Andromeda Shun and Cygnus Hyoga." Misty said stepping aside and letting them through the door way.

Shun glanced nervously over at Hyoga, they were going somewhere alone. Perhaps he could finally see how Hyoga felt about him with our having to worry about Ikki attacking the blond. He'd had a crush on Hyoga since they were kids, but when they'd both come back as Saints it had only gotten worse. He'd never had any hope of Hyoga even liking him, but when the blond Cygnus saint had saved him from the Black Swan, he felt a small spark of hope.

"I wonder what kind of mission she's sending us on." Hyoga commented as they walked in together, taking a step towards the emerald haired Andromeda Saint. "Maybe it'll be somewhere that we could go site seeing or something."

"Knowing our missions I doubt it, but we can always dream." Shun replied giving him a small smile and laughing softly. They both bowed politely before looking up at their Goddess who gave an approving nod.

"The two of you will actually be heading into the Alps, there has been reports of some unusual stuff going on in the area where you're heading. However the complex details of your mission will be waiting for you at the hotel. Your flight leaves tomorrow so I suggest you go back to the temples where you're staying and pack." Saori said giving them a kind smile. "If you get done ahead of time, then you should have time to relax as well. You are not to tell the others where you are heading however."

Shun couldn't help but smile, this mission didn't sound too hard and a chance to just relax and hand out with his best friend and crush couldn't hurt either. There was a loud cracking sound as they started to walk towards the door; the sound caused Shun to visibly jump and he grabbed onto Hyoga as they whipped round. Standing in front of Saori were none other than Wyvern Rhadamanyths and Griffin Minos. "What are you doing here?!" Hyoga looked over to see shun between a mix of surprise and anger.

"Relax Shun, they're here at my invitation. Hades and I decided it would be good if we did something like a student exchange with specters and saints. Something to improve relations between our forces. If the pair of you could do me a favor and tell Misty to send Kanon and Aphrodite in." She added doing a motion which seemed like shooing them out.

"Come on you heard the lady." Hyoga teased throwing his arm around Shun's shoulder's and walking to the door where he let go before they opened it.

"You could cut that sexual tension with a butter knife." Minos said rather bluntly as he watched the two saints leaving the room. "Firebirdy getting in the way?"

"I suppose that could be said." Saori replied with a shrug watching as Aphrodite and Kanon came in. After today maybe she could finally get some peace and quiet during the holidays.

Later in the evening Shun was trying to pack, only to find that he really didn't have the proper clothing. There was a knocking sound and he saw Ikki standing there, leaning against the door post. "Hey, who did you get paired up with?"

"Shaka, I guess it could be worse." Ikki replied giving a small shrug. "I was actually checking to see if you need anything from town, I need to go pick up… something. That woman is flying me half way across the world." He spoke awkwardly as though trying to hide something.

"I should actually go with you, I don't have proper clothes for where I'm going even though that's still here in Europe." Shun replied as he finished packing a few extra things. "Plus I want to put a cold weather emergency kit together before I go."

"You're heading somewhere cold then? That's the exact opposite of me." Ikki replied giving a shrug. "It seems she tried to send us to opposite ends of the planet on purpose." He sighed shaking his head as the two of them headed off getting ready to go shopping.

A/N: So the individual one to two shots start next chapter and they're going to be longer than these I promise.


End file.
